Trance
by ludovico-nuvole
Summary: AU. One Shot. A take on one of Atlus' original idea where Niijima Sae takes Kurusu Akira under her custody. Slight Akira/Makoto.


A/N Inspired mostly by Persona 5: Hoshi to Bokura to on . I prefer Sojiro Sakura but it's nice to wonder what if Atlus went the route where Akira Kurusu had lived in the same apartment complex with Niijima Sae. _  
_

* * *

 _"You're going to live with Niijima Sae from now on. Pack up your bags and go."_

The court had found him at fault for the assault. Not only was he put on probation and expelled from his school but he was forced to move to Tokyo where his parents set up living arrangements with a prosecutor. He was to stay out of trouble and live an honest life as a normal student for a year. As the train slowly moves towards its destination, Kurusu Akira's mind wandered about the past.

 _"Damn brat... I'll sue!"_

What was he suppose to do? The woman had asked for help but the next thing he remembered was two police officers grabbing him by the arms. The woman end up lying for her sake, the man got away, and Akira was now sitting in a train heading to Shibuya station for his future living arrangement. His thoughts then moved onto his future guardian.

Niijima Sae. All he knew was that she is a prosecutor, has a younger sister who is going to be in the same high school as him, and is assigned to watch over his daily activities. He did not like the idea of living with two total strangers but it was better than staying a year in juvenile hall. When asked about the relationship between the Niijima sisters and his parents, his parents told him that they were daughters of a deceased family friend. Akira thinks it would be best not to bring that information up when he meets with his caretaker.

When the train came to a stop and the voice from the announcer blared out, 'you have arrived at Shibuya station,' Akira stood up to get out of its doors with the crowd. He moved with packs of people onto Shibuya station central street as he pulled out his phone.

 _In front of the movie theatre._

Was what the text said. He peered around and his eyes stood fixed at the tall movie theatre in front of him. Through the packs of people, he moved through until he stood in front of the worn movie theatre. Posters around dated the latest movies and a bright neon light hung above him that says Shibuya Movie Theatre. His eyes scan for his possible guardian until he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Kurusu? Akira Kurusu?"

He turned to see a tall, lean woman with long silver hair. Wearing her business suit, her necklace laid flat on top of the black turtleneck and she held her posture high with the heels that she equipped. She had bright red eyes that looked like it was filled with mild irritation. He nodded in response to her question.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sae Niijima. I'll be your guardian for the next year." She said briskly. "Let's move shall we?"

She turned immediately and Akira followed. She looked young; he was surprised to see a woman only a few years older than him as a prosecutor and soon-to-be caretaker. As they both walked back to her car quietly, he took notice of the sad atmosphere surrounding her.

* * *

While waiting in traffic, Sae decided to break the tense silence between them.

"I heard the story."

Akira turned to look surprisingly at Sae who was staring at the crowd of cars in front of her.

"You saw a man who was harassing a woman and tried to stop him," She said. Akira couldn't place the tone in her voice. "But he hit his head and sued you. The woman lied and the man got away scot free. The courts found you at fault and you were promptly arrested afterwards."

She turned to him. "And now you're here because you were expelled. Your parents contacted me and I pulled some strings so you can attend Shujin Academy here in Tokyo as you wait out your probation."

Akira nodded. Maybe someone would believe his story after all. He sure didn't get that feeling from his parents. The look on their faces burned into Akira's minds; the disappointment his father held, the anger in his mother's eyes. They said nothing when he walked away from them.

"Some justice." Sae scoffed. "But what can you do when the evidence is stacked against you?"

He looked down at his clenched hands on his laps. His glasses clouded over his angered eyes.

"Why?" He muttered. "Why did you decide to look after me?"

"Under your circumstances, why shouldn't I? Your parents may not have believed you but I can tell when it's a rigged game." She said as a matter of fact. "Besides, your parents and my father knew each other. You may not remember but when you were young, my father was quite fond of you."

"I...I don't remember. Who was he?" Akira frowned. He thought this was the first time meeting the Niijima family. Sae's left eyebrow lifted up. _It seems he doesn't remember a thing._

"He was a great man. I am merely paying him back by allowing you to stay in my house for the year." Her tone then turned serious. "But be warned, if you cause any trouble to me or Makoto, you are out of here."

Makoto. The name of her younger sister. He almost forgot. He was to live in the same household with another girl along with his caretaker. He nodded his head obediently.

"I got it."

An honest life as a normal student.

* * *

Traffic soon cleared up and after thirty minutes later, they arrived at her house. It was a two-story house painted in blue and he noticed two rooms on the far right with clear windows. It was quite big but it had a homely feel to it. Sae got out of her car and walked towards the door as she fiddled with the keys. Akira grabbed his bag from the car and closed the door on the way out. When Sae opened the doors, both Sae and he slipped off their shoes before entering.

"I'm home," Sae announced. Akira quietly walked in, following Sae into the living room.

"Welcome home sis." A voice called from upstairs.

"Your room is going to be upstairs on the right, next to Makoto's. It used to be our dad's but it has been unoccupied for a while. You can sleep in there." She said. Sae then turned with her eyes narrowed at the boy. "Keep in mind if I catch you anywhere else but your room, you are out of here."

Akira nodded once more and his eyes moved to the table with food laid out and three dinner plates on top of the table. It seems Sae's younger sister prepared dinner with him in her thoughts. He took off his coat and Sae ushered him to the dining room table. He can hear footsteps trailing down the stairs and just as the girl reached at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped. Akira and Makoto stared at each other.

She looked to be a year older than him. She bore a resemblance to Niijima-san with the same red eyes. Her piercing red eyes somehow felt warmer than of her older sister's. Akira turned away as he silently took his seat next to Sae. Makoto took the seat across from them and she watched the young frizzy haired boy as he looked down to avoid her eyes at his dinner plate. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Makoto decided to break the silence with a greeting.

"Kurusu-kun right? I'm Makoto Niijima." Akira moved his head down slightly as a sign of respect.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akira Kurusu." Realizing how rude it was for her to stare, Makoto felt embarrassed and unnervingly looked away from him. Sae gave a suspicious look to Makoto before she passed out the food onto their plates.

"Itadakimasu." Sae said before the three dug their food in with their spoons. After taking a bite of curry and rice, Sae took notice of the teen aged boy and her sister awkwardly avoiding staring at each other. She wistfully remembered the time when they were young. How Kurusu was a bit of a joker playing tricks on Makoto. How he had given her the nickname Queen, always teasing her and how she in return would chase the boy down whenever she can. It seems they had forgotten about each other. She shook off of the memories and decide to finish her dinner early. Sae stood up.

"Sis?" Makoto inquired.

"I need to wake up early for tomorrow. Thank you for the meal Makoto," she said before heading off upstairs. Whether it was on purpose or not, Sae knew why she took in the boy in the first place.

Rehabilitation. Even though his record will hang above him for the rest of his life, she knew taking in Akira was the best chance for him to have a normal student life. Deep down she knew Makoto would be apart of it. She hoped she can carry her father's way of justice. Sae disappeared into the flight of stairs, knowing the steps she had taken will lead Akira to a better future.

It was only Akira and Makoto left at the table quietly looking down and eating. Akira cleared his throat.

"So, you made all this? It's delicious."

"O-oh, thank you very much."

Silence once more.

"Kurusu-kun?"

He sucked in a breath and looked up to see Makoto had stopped eating. She looked up. Her red eyes were hypnotizing; pulling him in a deep, endless gaze. There was something about her. The familiarity, the warmth, the eyes that draw him in. Makoto felt the same way as his dark grey eyes behind his glasses stare back into hers.

Her pulse quicken.

His heart raced.

Akira would be sleeping in a room right next to hers with only a wall to separate them.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
